1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine with an embroidery device and, more particularly, with a sewing machine with an embroidery device capable of checking if both an embroidery device and a pattern card which stores embroidery stitching data, which are necessary for the embroidery, are installed on the main body of the sewing machine, and capable of warning if either one of them or both of them are not installed on the sewing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an embroidery device mentioned below has been proposed which is capable of stitching practical patterns, such as a straight line and a zigzag line, and can be detachably installed on a free arm portion of the sewing machine so that comparatively large embroidery such as characters, design patterns, and figures can be stitched.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication NO. 2-80084 discloses an embroidery device as follows. The embroidery device is constructed so that an embroidery table can move in the cloth sending direction, the reverse direction of the cloth sending direction (Y direction), and X direction which is perpendicular with the Y direction. The embroidery device moves the embroidery table in the X direction by driving a first pulse motor by an X direction drive signal from the main body of the device. On the other hand, the device forms an embroidery pattern on the work fabric by driving a second pulse motor by a Y direction drive signal to move the embroidery table. The embroidery device is installed easily detachably on the main body.
A conventional sewing machine has pattern data for embroidery patterns, design patterns, and patterns such as a point mark stored in an external memory such as a ROM card for every kind of stitch pattern. In stitching the embroidery patterns, both the embroidery device and the ROM card for embroidery are installed on the main body. As mentioned above, the embroidery device and the ROM card are detachable from the main body of the prior sewing machine with an embroidery device. In stitching a practical pattern, the embroidery device and the ROM card are detached from the main body. In stitching an embroidery pattern, both the embroidery device and the ROM card are installed on the main body. However, in case of an inexperienced operator, although the operator may not install at least either one of an embroidery device or a ROM card for embroidery to stitch an embroidery pattern, yet the operator may drive the sewing machine motor by operating an embroidery start key. In this case, the problem arises that an embroidery pattern is not normally stitched even if the embroidery start key is operated.